


Do You Feel Like A Young God?

by MonsterAmongCashton (IfWallsCouldMuke)



Series: Demigods!SOS [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (coughs awkwardly), (oh gods), (see what I did there), (wink wink), Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/MonsterAmongCashton
Summary: “I may not like your father,” Ashton rasps, working on undoing the other’s button-up. “But the only thing I hate about you right now is that you are not naked.”Or,part one of indefinite amount of Greek Mythology series.





	Do You Feel Like A Young God?

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT in the same verse as PJO. This is just applying Greek mythology to modern world, that's all. PJO is merely a work of fiction (masterpiece) where this series is concerned.
> 
> Also, all the thanks to [thesaltyspice](thesaltyspice) on tumblr, who asked me which member of 5SOS would have which godly parent and one of the lines here is from that conversation.

Ashton doesn’t have much problems with the modern world. Sure, it’s changed vastly since his birth century—or rather, _millennium_ —but he wasn’t really thinking much when he asked his father for immortality as one wish he’d grant him. He simply forgot that mortals have ambitions, and those ambitions can easily shape the world into a new form.

“I guess I underestimated them,” Ashton chuckles as his golden eagle companion, a sacred animal of his father, watches him with curious yellow eyes. “They changed so much in last millennium.”

Being a regular demigod in the 11th century was fun. Kinda. Ashton didn’t have to try hard to mix with the mortals, and it was time when magic and mythologies mixed well with those who knew nothing of the divine beings. Then of course, as the time went by, less and less people revered the gods, and less and less would know about the godly side of his family.

(He tried his best to keep tracking his mortal family tree. The last descendant from his mortal half-sister lives less than an hour of drive away from his loft in LA.)

“Don’t you have eagle-y things to do, Sky?” Ashton asks his golden eagle, who just nips at his ear shell in her way of showing affection. “Surely, you have better things to do apart from watching me brood all day.”

Ashton would have sworn his golden eagle companion, who happens to be his father’s pet golden eagle’s offspring, just laughed at him. He doesn’t give a damn if modern _biologists_ claim that avian creatures cannot laugh, his immortal friend would peck their eyes out in disagreement.

“I’ll be fine, only a handful of things in this world can kill me,” Ashton reassures his friend, who tilts her head to the side before soaring into the sky.

Ashton smirks before taking a step forward from the ledge he was standing on, and freefalls towards the ground. Well, he doesn’t know if he counts as ‘freefalling’ if he can manipulate the air surrounding him so he wouldn’t flatten like a pancake from the impact when his feet touch the ground.

“That was nice,” an unknown voice calls out. “Haven’t seen someone do that trick in a long ass time.”

Ashton turns towards the source of the—rather attractive—voice, and holy _Zeus_ , the owner of the voice looks as hot as he sounds.

Donning an all-black outfit, the stranger has skin few shades darker than his own with soulful brown eyes and jet-black hair. When he steps closer, Ashton can tell they’re about the same height. He has a full-sleeve of tattoos left arm, and he doesn’t miss one tattoo on the inside of his forearm that tells him everything he needs to know about this stranger.

“Chimera got your tongue?” the other demigod smirks.

“That was horrible,” Ashton responds, ready to summon thunderbolts if the other demigod advances on him.

“Chimeras are part-cat, so that was an excellent pun, thank you very much for being sceptical,” the other demigod shrugs. “I didn’t know I’d come across any cousins today. No one said anything about going downtown LA in the discussion board of _Demigods R Us_.” The other fake pouts.

“Maybe because I find modern technology inconvenient, apart from televisions, computers, and cellular telephones,” Ashton groans, his dislike towards the other one growing.

“Aw, don’t be like that. Just because our fathers don’t get along doesn’t mean we don’t have to as well,” the other reasons.

“I’m not all about incest, sorry,” Ashton feigns sincerity.

“It’s not incest,” the other demigod scoffs. “Gods don’t carry genes at all. Unless you’re trying to tell me something, that is.”

“Just because my dad fucked pretty much all his family members doesn’t mean I’m like him,” Ashton snarls, ignoring the fact that the spike in his temper resulted in a few sparks flying around him.

“Shame,” Ashton stiffens when the son of Poseidon steps even closer to him and rests his dainty hand on the side of his neck. “I was hoping to check ‘have sex underwater without them possibly drowning’ off my to-do list.”

“Wouldn’t that require me to be able to breathe underwater anyways?” Ashton asks, then curses when he realises his mistake. “Hypothetically speaking.”

“I’m the oldest surviving child of Poseidon, I think I’d know how to keep my lover alive underwater.”

“Then why is it still on your list?”

“Maybe because most people tend to be scared off when I tell propose the idea,” the son of Poseidon closes the distance between their faces until their noses are touching.

“How are you this good at seducing? Do you have a drop of Aphrodite’s blood by any chance?” Ashton muses before connecting their lips together, thus keeping the son of Poseidon from replying.

Kissing the son of Poseidon is oddly enthralling. He can’t stop kissing the other demigod. Unable to control himself anymore, he teleports both of them to his loft, greeted by a surprised gasp when they land on his bed.

“I may not like your father,” Ashton rasps, working on undoing the other’s button-up. “But the only thing I hate about you right now is that you are not naked.”

“Mm, is that so?” comes a purr. “What is your name? You can call me Calum.”

“Ashton,” the son of Zeus replies as he resorts to using his powers to make their clothes disappear. “Much better.”

“Next time,” Calum whispers, rolling on top of Ashton and pressing their growing hard-ons together, “don’t remove _all_ your clothes. Leave something on I can take off as I tease you.”

“You’re so overconfident if you think I’m gonna fuck you again,” Ashton muses, letting Calum have the false dominance.

“You talk too—”

Ashton delights in the soft whimper leaving Calum’s lips when he circles his fingertips around the other’s hole. He uses his free hand to retrieve the lube bottle and slicks his fingers up. He circles his digits a few more times before pushing them in, almost cursing from how tight Calum feels around him.

Few minutes later, Calum is begging for Ashton to stop with the unnecessary prepping.

“I might take that offer,” Ashton considers, squirting some lube onto his dick before positioning himself at Calum’s entrance. “Underwater sex, I mean. It’d be interesting to see how it plays out.”

“Fuck,” Calum mewls as Ashton bottoms out. “You shouldn’t be well-endowed on top of everything. That’s not fair to me.”

“Why isn’t it fair?” Ashton muses, feigning interest as he feels Calum’s thighs tighten around his waist, his inner walls clenching his cock. “I think you’re well-endowed as well.” He chuckles, bringing one hand to smack it across Calum’s ass.

“I know you can fly,” Calum keens when Ashton thrusts up experimentally.

“You can breathe underwater,” Ashton counters, deeming it’s time he ends the ‘show’, and flips them over. Ignoring Calum’s indignant squeal, he slings the other demigod’s legs over his shoulders and starts ploughing in.

It’s kind of refreshing, having a lover who isn’t afraid of who he is, who’s actually part of the godly part of his life. He almost moans out Calum’s name when the other clenches and unclenches around him, milking out his own climax as well. He might have accidentally made a small lightning strike beside his bed.

“That was dramatic,” Calum giggles once Ashton pulls out and nuzzles his nose to the crook of his neck.

“Shut up,” Ashton grunts.

 

\---

 

“I knew you’d show up,” Calum giggles when Ashton lands on the balcony connected to his bedroom.

“Shut up, is this how you greet your boyfriend when it’s been three weeks?” Ashton grin, kissing Calum’s nose.

“I may hate your father for calling you to Olympus every now and then, but I love you with all my heart, Ashton,” Calum states, connecting their lips.


End file.
